


La felicità sta negli occhi di chi guarda.

by Thescientist



Category: Sherlock BBC, Sherlock Holmes - fandom
Genre: Baby Watson, Fluff, Introspettivo, M/M, Post-Reichenbach, Sherlock Holmes & John Watson - Freeform
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-25
Updated: 2014-09-25
Packaged: 2018-02-18 18:54:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2358635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thescientist/pseuds/Thescientist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John Watson pensa a come è finito a vivere la sua vita con Sherlock e non può che ritenersi fortunato. Adesso non sono solo più in due contro il resto del mondo, ma in tre e non c'è cosa più bella.</p>
            </blockquote>





	La felicità sta negli occhi di chi guarda.

**Author's Note:**

> Non scrivo per scopo di lucro bla bla, i personaggi appartengono a Sir Arthur Conan Doyle (che sia benedetto), e successivamente a Mark Gatis e Steven Moffat (che siano benedetti anche loro.). Non guadagno niente e bla bla.  
> Okay, scusate le pessime avvertenze, ma sono completamente imbranata dato che è la mia prima one shot su questo fandom ed è la mia prima slash, quindi spero che riusciate a leggerla fino in fondo senza vomitare arcobaleni o lanciarmi tutta una serie di maledizioni e insulti eheh

C'è sempre un momento della propria esistenza in cui ti chiedi come, quando e perché sei finito a vivere in quel modo la tua vita. Quando, anche se solo per un istante, ti sembra di vivere in un meraviglioso limbo dove non sai chi sei e non ti ricordi nemmeno che cosa hai fatto prima di allora e pensi che forse sei nato in quell'attimo preciso e hai ancora tutta la vita davanti. E poi ti svegli e ti accorgi di tutte quelle cose che prima avevi semplicemente ignorato e non avresti mai voluto svegliarti e preghi un qualche Dio per farti ritornare in quel posto immaginario dove niente era definitivo, sperando che tutto questo finisca una volta per tutte.

 

Il raggio di sole che pigro filtra attraverso le fessure delle persiane abbassate ti fa aprire gli occhi e ti strappa dal tuo sonno già leggero. Le vecchie abitudini, quelle della tua precedente vita da soldato, sono dure a morire e tu questo lo sai bene, come quando finisci di fare la tua doccia mattutina in appena tre minuti e nemmeno te ne stupisci più. Così come non ti stupisci del tepore delle lenzuola vicino a te e del braccio pallido che ti stringe, mollemente abbandonato sul tuo ventre. Ruoti appena la testa per scorgere il proprietario di quel braccio e la sua bellezza, a cui ancora non ti ci sei del tutto abituato, ti colpisce con la stessa vitalità del tuo pugno che ha incontrato il suo viso quando è ritornato nella tua vita. Sherlock è un insieme scomposto di morbidezze e sporgenze ossute che ancora non riesci a spiegarti come possano coesistere tra di loro. E tu, John Watson, trattieni il fiato come se avessi appena scoperto che una divinità mitologica si è decisa a scendere sulla terra solo per te. E forse è così, solo che la terra da cui è sceso-anzi salito- è stata quella del mondo dei morti. Stupidamente, ti domandi se Sherlock in un'altra vita non fosse un qualche principe dell'Ade. E poi ti soffermi - come da qualche settimana a questa parte- sul suo viso rilassato e addormentato come quello di un bambino troppo cresciuto, e sulla bellezza di quei ricci neri che ricadono scompostamente sulla sua fronte bianca come pietra scultorea e che nascondono parte di quei occhi adamantini e indagatori che da qualche secondo si sono aperti e ti stanno già osservando a loro volta. Vorresti morirci dentro quei occhi di cui, maledizione!, ti sei innamorato irrimediabilmente. Non sei ancora riuscito a scoprire il loro colore originale e pensi che avresti già dovuto capirlo, a quest'ora. Ma com'è possibile, ti domandi, capire l'esatta sfumatura se quando appena credi di averla scorta questi cambiano nuovamente? È impossibile. E allora pensi solamente che a volte sono blu, come quando sta cercando di risolvere un caso che è riuscito a suscitare la sua attenzione, altre invece sono come il ghiaccio, capaci di farti rabbrividire per la profondità in cui riescono a leggerti dentro, altre volte ancora sono di un azzurro brillante ed eccitato, di quello che si riesce a scorgere attorno alle sue pupille dilatate. Poi il tuo sguardo passa a quelle labbra che ti hanno donato così tanto: sofferenza,  rabbia, felicità e anche piacere come mai ne hai provato. Quel succoso labbro inferiore fatto per essere leccato e morso e quel peccaminoso arco di cupido che sembra stato disegnato e creato dalle mani di un angelo che, a quanto pare, amava molto la bellezza. Quante volte ti ci sei soffermato sopra, prima con i pensieri e poi con la punta della tua lingua? Quante, John? Tante, ma per te sono sempre poche perché la sete di lui è sempre troppa e soffocante, e ti correggi: è sulle sue labbra che vorresti morire per poi rinascere e poi morire nuovamente perché è semplicemente... Sherlock. Non c'è altro aggettivo per descriverlo, è semplicemente lui e basta.

Sospiri e ti passi una mano sulla faccia, cercando di scacciare li ultimi attimi di stanchezza e decidi di alzarti per ignorare quegli occhi che avranno sicuramente capito tutti i tuoi pensieri neanche ce li avessi scritti sulla fronte, del tipo 'Ehy, scusa ma sto pensando a come sono finito di nuovo a letto con te, a come non riesca a spiegarmi questa dipendenza da te e a come riesco a viverti accanto dopo tutto quello che mi hai fatto'. Eh già, perché il risentimento, i sensi di colpa e una buona dose di rabbia sono ancora ben radicati dentro di te, una serpe velenosa che striscia fino alla tua anima e te la stringe fino a che non ce la fai più e scoppi e urli e singhiozzi - perché tu, ex medico militare, non piangi, mai- fino a quando due mani dalle lunghe dite affusolate non ti tirano su dal baratro profondo in cui eri caduto e due braccia magre ma forti non sono pronte ad accoglierti dentro. E quando accade ti senti un po' meglio e cerchi di non pensare con tutte le tue forze a quei tre anni di inferno passati senza di lui,  a Mary e al vostro matrimonio e a tua figlia che ti è stata ricapitata quando la sopracitata è scomparsa lasciando a te tutte le sue responsabilità. Tu ami tua figlia, non vuoi essere frainteso, ma non avresti mai voluto che accadesse così. La tua colpa? Quella di amare un sociopatico egoista che dopo il suo ritorno ti ha preteso tutto per sé, senza pensare alle conseguenze e cioè ad una figlia senza madre tra le vostre braccia. Era questa la vita che volevi, John Watson?

 

Caffè. Hai bisogno di un caffè. Nero, senza zucchero: forte proprio come piace a te. Ti stiracchi le gambe e le braccia con in testa solo il caffè che tra poco ti farai. Ti rivesti completamente, senza alcuna vergogna e rivolgi un ultimo sguardo al tuo compagno - a dire il vero non ti piacciono le etichette che si devono per forza attaccare alle persone, ma tant'è- che ricambia, prima di uscire dalla sua ex camera, ora vostra. Non hai ancora sentito alcun rumore proveniente dalla culla e questo significa solamente che lei sta ancora dormendo come un angioletto e questo giova molto ai tuoi nervi. Attraversi il salotto ed entri in cucina dove vai alla ricerca della scatola contenente quel caffè che tanto agogni e prepari il tutto,  mettendo poi la moka sul fuoco. Aspetti e fingi di ignorare lo strano silenzio che c'è in tutto il 221b e, dopo pochi minuti,  finalmente puoi riempire un bicchiere di quel liquido nerastro. Fai appena in tempo a mandare giù un sorso che due braccia ti avvolgono da dietro e un petto ampio e forte ti si stringe alla schiena. Non hai certo bisogno di tirare ad indovinare per capire che chi si trova dietro di te è Sherlock che ora ha incastrato il suo viso nel punto di incontro tra spalla e collo aspirando il tuo odore come un drogato aspira la sua cocaina. Ti provoca un leggero solletico e non puoi fare a meno di ridacchiare leggermente prima che il tuo detective incominci a baciarti la pelle del collo con una dolcezza che non avresti mai attributo ad un tipo come lui. Sai perché lo sta facendo: hai bisogno di sapere che lui non ti abbandonerà di nuovo e lui ha bisogno di dimostrartelo. Così, un incentivo dolce come il miele per non impazzire del tutto. 

"John.". Oh, quanto lo ami quando pronuncia il tuo nome in quel modo, come se dovesse accertarsi che tu sia lì con lui e non in qualsiasi altro posto. Ed è anche il suo modo per farti capire che tu sei suo e lui è tuo in un patto che non accetta sbavature nel mezzo. Forse questo patto c'è sempre stato. La Caduta era una sbavatura. Mary era un errore sopra la sbavatura. Adesso entrambi state cercando di riscrivere il tutto con un nuovo incentivo in più:  Emily Watson. Dietro di te Sherlock continua a lasciarti lievi baci che ti mandano brividi e stimoli ai nervi di tutto il corpo, continuando a ripetere il tuo nome tra l'uno e l'altro e solo dopo qualche secondo ti accorgi della sua mano che ti ha sollevato leggermente la maglietta per accarezzarti la pelle sopra il confine dei tuoi slip. Sherlock è consapevole che quello è per te un punto sensibile che ti fa increspare la pelle e rabbrividire di più, ma tu sai che non c'è malizia in quello che sta facendo e che è solo un altro dei suoi metodi che usa quando vuole farti rilassare. Reagisci positivamente al contatto e lasci ricadere la testa sulla sua spalla destra, il caffè, ormai freddo, ancora in mano e pensi che, dopotutto sei fortunato ad averlo con te, con tutte le sue stramberie, i suoi lunghi discorsi e le sparatoie in mezzo alla strada e quel cuore che ha deciso di donare proprio a te. Non ci sono domande da fare su questo, lo sai e basta. E sai anche che non c'è nulla da domandarsi quando l'unico consulente investigativo del mondo entra nel vostro letto infilzando i suoi piedi gelati tra le tue cosce, quando entra nel salotto e si butta letteralmente addosso a te per chiedere consigli su questo o quest'altro e tu sai che lui, di consigli,  non ne ha proprio bisogno; quando ti copre con un plaid nelle sere in cui ti addormenti sul divano perché ti eri arrabbiato con lui o quando si lascia andare ad un sospiro di sollievo nel momento in cui i vostri corpi si fondono in uno solo. Ma tra tutto questo, non c'è proprio nulla da chiedersi quando lo vedi girarsi verso il rumore proveniente dalla culla e dirigersi poi verso di essa. Senti subito freddo e vorresti urlargli contro di ritornare subito da te, ma poi cambi idea quando lo vedi prendere in braccio quel piccolo fagottino dai pochi capelli chiari e dagli occhi blu e dirigersi verso di te con un sorriso sul volto. Non quello falso e sarcastico che rivolge sempre a tutti, no, quello è il suo vero sorriso. Labbra piene che si piegano lasciando scoprire un po' i denti, facendolo sembrare più giovane, più bello... più tuo. Non ci sono parole per l'immagine stupenda, meravigliosa che ti si presta davanti agli occhi. Ti dirigi verso i due doni più belli che hai ricevuto dalla vita e prendi la piccola nelle tue braccia, facendo attenzione a non muoverla troppo, quando dei rumori strani strani vengono emessi da lei e ti ritrovi a sorridere come un idiota. E forse un idiota lo sei proprio ad aver pensato che la tua vita dovesse essere diversa perché al momento non c'è altro posto in tutto l'universo dove vorresti essere se non qui, in una cucina che ha visto esperimenti ed esplosioni di ogni tipo, insieme a tua figlia e all'altra persona che ami con ogni fibra del tuo essere. Senti li occhi pizzicare solo quando un paio di labbra si posano a raccogliere due lacrime fuggite al tuo controllo di soldato. Sì, John Watson, sei proprio un uomo fortunato e lo capisci ogni secondo di più. Vi guardate negli occhi senza parlare perché tra di voi non ce n'è mai stato bisogno. Adesso siete voi tre, tu, Sherlock ed Emily contro il resto del mondo. Non potevi desiderare di meglio, John Hamish Watson. Almeno questo pensi finché non senti un grido stridulo provenire dalle tue braccia.

 

"John?"

"Mh?"

"Mi sa che ha fame."

**Author's Note:**

> Aehm *tossisce imbarazzata* siete riusciti ad arrivare fino a qua? Complimenti ahaha! Voglio solo aggiungere che questa one shot non è stata betata (?) quindi mi scuso per eventuali errori e spero che almeno sia leggibile. Era da tanto che volevo scrivere qualcosa con questi due e devo ammettere che all'inizio non era questa l'idea e non era nemmeno una parent!lock ma vabeh. Spero che vi sia piaciuta almeno un po', fatemi sapere :)


End file.
